Solemn Hour
by Golden-Fighting-Spirit
Summary: One-shot. Hotaru is sent to the Future by Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru to protect her.


I don't own Sailor Moon. Or any of the characters, they all belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Sailor Uranus had just order Sailor Pluto to send me to the 30th Century. I was hoping that Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto would allow me to stay, but I guess because it was my life that was on the line, so they would agree with Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Pluto had sealed the Time Gate after she sent me through, either she wanted to stop the enemy from following me or she wanted to stop me from getting back. Either way, I'm stuck in the Future, luckily I have my best friend Rini.

I can still remember my last hours with them.  
_I had just woken up, when I left my room I found Setsuna-mama's bedroom door closed, as well as Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama's bedroom door closed too. I decided to go and see if Setsuna-mama was awake or not. She wasn't, she and Ruka-papa promised to take me to the park. As I started to run up to her, I yelled to her so she would know I was there. _

"_Setsuna-mama! Wake up!" as she started to sit up I jumped into her lap, Setsuna-mama slept in a double bed, so I thought I wouldn't make the jump into her lap, I guess she knew I was going to wake her up by jumping on her because she normally sleeps in the middle of the bed, but here she was lying on the left side of the bed._

"_I'm awake Hotaru." Setsuna-mama replied giving me a small smile. She never really smiled, I saw some worry in her eyes, I was going to ask her about it, but I knew she wouldn't tell me. After the fight with Galaxia I went back to being 5 years old, so now I wasn't anything that would cause me to worry._

"_Come on, get up, you and Ruka-papa promised you would take me to the park today." I was so excited, I knew Setsuna-mama would get up straight away, so I didn't have to stay and make sure she did get up. I ran out of her room to go wake up Ruka-papa and Michi-mama. I quickly opened their bedroom door and ran to the right side of their king size bed to climb on top of Michi-mama. "UP!" Michi-mama sat up and pulled me into a big hug._

"_Morning Sweetheart. Ruka wake up." Michiru-mama gave Haruka-papa a nudge. There was no other movement nor did Haruka-papa moan in protest, though she was hiding under the blanket covers. I quickly climbed off Michiru-mama's lap and jumped on Haruka-papa. That wasn't Haruka-papa, it was too squishy, I pulled the blankets back and found pillows positioned to look like a person._

_I was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown in the air and caught by Haruka-papa. "You were very loud when you woke up Setsuna-mama, so I pulled a prank on you for waking me up." She was laughing as she told me. _

"_What do you kids want for breakfast?" Michi-mama asked both Ruka-papa and I._

_At the same time we both yelled, "pancakes!"_

"_Both of you get ready then you can have pancakes." Michi-mama replied walking out of the bedroom with myself and Haruka-papa looking at each other. I could tell by the way she was looking at me , we were thinking the exact same thing._

"_First one to get ready get Michi's attention for the whole day and the other can't try to steal Michi." Ruka-papa challenged, and I was only too happy to accept._

"_Ready, GO!" I'll admit, I did sort of cheat, because we always say 'Ready, Set, GO!' but, I'm only 5 years old while Haruka-papa is in her 20's, plus she is super-fast, and I'm naturally weak due to illness. I thought that it would be fair if I got a head start. As I ran into my room I heard Ruka-papa yell "HEY!" I'm sure she quickly went to change clothes. I quickly put on my pink, long sleeve shirt with my purple skirt and white tights. I ran out of my room when I heard Ruka-papa open her bedroom door and run out._

"_I win!" I yelled, being about 5cm in front of Ruka-papa._

"_What does the winner win this time?" Michi-mama asked._

"_Your attention for the day and can't try and steal it back." Ruka-papa replied putting on her pouty face and using her sore loser voice that she only ever used against me. I'm the only one she ever loses against, but she loses against me on purpose. As we ate our breakfast, Michi-mama got dressed._

_Setsuna-mama came and told us it was time to leave. We had only been at the park for about half an hour, when we were attacked. I have no idea who they were or why they attacked us. Somehow they knew who were before we transformed._

_We were evenly matched in strength and numbers until reinforcements arrived._

_There were now seven of them. We were going to lose. So there was no way we could win, so Sailor Pluto opened a Time Portal to the Future, the Future where Rini lives. Sailor Uranus grabbed me and threw me through._

_When I arrived on the other side, Rini was surprised to see me as Sailor Saturn, also to see me at the age of 12 and not 5. I explained that I, as Hotaru I am 5 while as Sailor Saturn I am 12._

It's been 5 months and I haven't heard anything from the Past.

"The Future is fading!" I'm not sure who yelled it, but one by one everyone faded, I was all alone, since I was from the Past I couldn't fade with the Future. Only after the planet started to die did I die with it.

Our only hope is that Neo Queen Serenity will be able to revive us from beyond the grave, Queen Serenity was able to us her Spirit to protect Sailor Moon many times so maybe Neo Queen Serenity can save us too. Only time will tell us our Future.


End file.
